


Bury My Bones

by bepreparedf0rhell



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: M/M, mostly just dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepreparedf0rhell/pseuds/bepreparedf0rhell
Summary: In which Justin just wants to know where he stands.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Justin Morrow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Bury My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is dumb. it's not at all what i planned on writing right now but it's also the first thing i've written in forever that isn't straight garbage, so here it is. enjoy!

“Jesus Christ, Chris, get out of the fucking way,” Justin grumbles the words, trying his best to maneuver around Chris in the narrow walkway of the band’s tour bus. 

Chris shoots Justin an amused look, stretching his long arms out on either side of him. 

“This better?” he asks, and Justin just rolls his eyes and ducks below Chris’ arms, a small noise of surprise erupting out of him when Chris catches him from behind and pulls him close. 

“You’re in a bitchy mood today,” Chris observes as Justin wriggles against him. Though they’re approximately the same size, Chris knows damn well Justin could get out of his grasp if he really wanted to. He’s just fighting to be a pain in the ass. 

“I am _not_ ,” Justin says in what Chris can only possibly describe as a bitchy tone. It causes a smirk to spread across his face and he forces Justin around so that they’re facing each other. 

“You wanna talk about it?” he asks, and immediately Justin’s shaking his head. “Okay. I’m here if you do.”

Justin nods, moving to step away. Chris grabs his wrist again at the last second, catching his lips in a soft kiss. Justin’s stiff at first, tense like he’s going to try and get away. After a second, though, he melts into Chris and lets him hold him while they kiss lazily. Justin’s hands find their way under Chris’ shirt and up his back, his nails digging lightly as he goes. 

“Mm, god you’re so fucking soft,” Chris breathes quietly, and Justin smiles into his lips, unable to stop himself. 

“Shut up,” Justin mumbles, doing everything he can to hold on to his grumpy tone. Chris makes a small sound in the back of his throat, shrugging and pulling his lips off of Justin.

“You can throw your temper tantrum, whatever it is. Just know I’ll be here to tell you you’re dumb and pretty and kiss it all better whenever you’re done,” Chris says, smirking as Justin rolls his eyes and turns away. 

Chris watches him stalk off the bus, lighting a cigarette as soon as he’s out on the street. Chris keeps his eyes on him as he drags on the cigarette, his eyes closed as he jams his headphones down onto his head. Ricky walks out of the venue they’re playing that night, says something to Justin, gets what seems to definitely be a grumble in response, and climbs onto the bus. 

“What jumped up his ass?” Ricky asks Chris, who just smiles and shrugs. 

“No clue.”

Hours later, Justin’s still definitely in a mood. He puts on his stage makeup wordlessly, curled into a chair and hunched over his mirror in the corner of the dressing room, his headphones serving as a headband to hold back his hair. Music blasts out of them and everyone leaves him alone. Chris keeps an eye on him but keeps his distance, figuring whatever it is he’ll work it out during the show...

…he absolutely does _not_ work it out during the show. He seems off the whole show, not quite as active or charismatic as usual. He doesn’t banter with Chris and the other members of the band like he usually does, doesn’t interact with the crowd as much. When it’s over, he leaves the stage wordlessly and cleans up his gear as much as he needs to, heading straight for the bus. 

Another hour later, they’re securely checked in to a hotel for the night. Chris and Justin end up roomed together - as they usually do - and Justin goes straight into the shower without a word. 

When he’s done, Chris is surprised when he comes and curls in next to him on the bed, his soft skin still warm from the water. He’s not bothered with clothes past underwear, and as he cuddles in, Chris can feel every contour of his muscled body. His hair’s still very wet; a shock of wild lime green tufts sticking out every which way on his head, and Chris has to stop himself from smiling. For such a big guy, Justin is very good at making himself seem small, delicate, and Chris is weak for it. He’s adorable. 

“Hey,” Chris murmurs, wrapping his long arms around Justin’s broad shoulders and pulling him as close as he can get him. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t want to,” Justin tells him, shaking his head. 

“Okay,” Chris shrugs, studying him. “What do you want then?”

“I want you to kiss me,” Justin says, and Chris can almost hear the need in his voice.

That’s all the prompting Chris needs. He takes Justin’s face in his hands, pulling him up towards him. As soon as he can reach his lips, he catches them with his slowly. He wants to kiss every ounce of the pain, whatever it is, away. Justin hums quietly in the back of his throat, leaning in to Chris even further and letting him lead the kiss. 

It’s a nice change of pace for them; usually they tend to be fast movements and forceful hands. They normally compete for dominance a lot, testing each other’s boundaries and patience as much as possible. This, though… this is different. This is languid and gentle and Justin’s practically purring in Chris’ face and Chris can feel himself getting more and more turned on by the second. Though he’s sorry he’s hurting, Chris has never seen Justin like this, never seen him so agreeable and soft, and it’s a side of him that he’s pretty sure he could get used to. 

Justin moves so that he’s more face to face with Chris, both of them lying on their sides in the bed, eyes fixed on one another. Chris isn’t sure what the next move should be, but at the moment he doesn't really care. If he’s being honest, he could lay there and stare into Justin’s dark eyes for the next three days straight. 

“Do you love me?” Justin asks him a second later, completely catching him off guard. 

“W-what?” Chris asks, folding his arm underneath his head to elevate it and to have something to do.

“You heard me,” Justin says, his gaze steady and intense. “I asked if you love me.” 

Chris closes his eyes, really thinking. He’s not one to toss around that word often. In fact, he can count the romantic partners he’s said it to on one hand. He and Justin have been in a sort-of relationship for almost a year now. They started messing around very shortly after Justin formally joined the band, and shortly after that it started developing into more. They’d never put a label on it, never said anything out loud, but Chris knew Justin considered him his boyfriend. Hell, everyone considered them boyfriends. 

“Do you love me?” Chris asks, genuinely curious to see what Justin’s going to say. He’s surprised when he rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t turn it on me. Answer the question,” Justin says firmly, shaking his head slightly. 

Chris sighs, closing his eyes again. The truth is, he knows the answer. Of course he knows the answer. He just isn’t sure how to say it. It’s so simple, they’re such simple words, but something about them feels so big and monumental. 

“Chris, if you have to think about it this much I’m just assuming the answer’s no,” Justin says, snapping Chris out of his thoughts and forcing his eyes open. Justin’s voice is annoyed, sad, and in a second he’s getting up and making his way toward the edge of the bed. Chris reaches for him, tears in his eyes. 

“Wait. Please, wait,” Chris whines, sitting up and shaking his head to clear it. 

Justin sighs heavily and stands, turning around to look at Chris. He seems taken aback by the tears in his eyes and sits on the edge of the bed.

“What?”

“I love you,” Chris says, shoving the palms of his hands into his eyes. “Of course I fucking love you. You’re… you’re the best person I’ve ever known,” Chris says, and when he looks back up at Justin, there are tears in his eyes too. 

“Are you _in_ love with me?” Justin clarifies, and Chris smiles.

“I am _in_ love with you, you big idiot,” he says, and Justin smiles back at him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He seems to think for a second and then he’s moving, coming back to Chris and half-tackling him back into a horizontal position. Chris laughs quietly, looking up at Justin. 

“I love you,” Chris says, the words feeling ridiculously natural and just right now that he’s said them once. 

“I love you too,” Justin says easily, batting his long eyelashes. “I’ve always loved you.”

Chris stretches his neck to meet Justin’s lips and they fall back into another languid and soft kiss. 

“Mm, wait a second,” Chris says a few moments later, breaking the kiss and flipping Justin so that he’s the one on his back. Justin smirks, looking up at him expectantly. “Is this why you’ve been pissy all day?” Chris asks, and Justin laughs quietly. 

“Yeah.” 

“And you couldn’t have just told me that earlier? You couldn’t have just started the conversation when we were on the bus?” Chris asks, and Justin shrugs. 

“I was afraid I wouldn’t like the answer,” Justin says, his voice sounding adorably shy. “I knew you had feelings, but I wasn’t sure they were on the same level as mine and I was scared.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, babe. Nothing. You’re… you’re everything,” Chris says, smiling down at him and planting a soft kiss on his nose. 

“Chris?” Justin asks, and Chris hums in the back of his throat in response as he trails kisses down Justin’s jawline and neck. “My plan didn’t stop at conning you into telling me you love me,” Justin says quietly, and Chris can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Oh yeah? What else did you have in mind?” Chris asks, and instead of saying anything, Justin’s reaching down and roughly grabbing the crotch of Chris’ jeans. Chris yelps in surprise, smiling when he hears Justin quietly laugh. 

“Oh, y’know, just some stuff… I think you’ll like it,” Justin informs him, and Chris nods. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> wheresyoursavior.tumblr.com


End file.
